Preferiría jamás haberte amado
by nereida.luna
Summary: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de enamorar y tener nuevamente a quién deseas la tomarías? Una oportunidad aparece al verse una ilusión arrebatada. El amor de ambos es lo suficiente mente fuerte para Juntarlos de nuevo.
1. Destino

Ella estaba preparada para aquello, no era tan difícil. Se consideraba una buena estudiante y sus maestros la llamaban prodigio. Había sido entrenada y particularmente observada por la mejor médico que Tokio podía ofrecer pero entonces por que podía percibir se de su parte algo de nerviosismo.

No era para menos aquel examen definía para siempre su vida, si ella pasaba aquel examen sería una médico titulada esperando a empezar su maestría.

Sus familiares la observaban mientras ella hacía el examen junto a millones de jóvenes esperando a concluir con su carrera, una hora más y terminaría.

Al pasar la hora ella salió con un caminar algo distraído pues ella más que nadie esperaba con ansias que todo fuera bien. Al salir observo a su madre, su maestra, aquella que le había enseñado tanto, sin duda una madre a la cual hacer sentir orgullosa de ser su hija.

Fue directa a ella abrazándola mientras que su madre la apretaba esperando darle todo el apoyo que pudiera.

- Que tal te sientes? Quieres ir a comer algo?

- Me siento segura mama, podemos ir por una pizza o algo así.

- Claro, lo que tu quieras comer.

- De acuerdo - un ruido incesante dejo inconclusa la conversación de aquella madre e hija.

La mujer había respondido el celular que cargaba y con una rápido ahí estaré , observo a su hija como quien pide perdón por saber que hizo algo mal.

- No te preocupes mama estaré bien, iré a caminar un rato ya celebraremos cuando me den el resultado te parece?

- No me quedo convencida pero sabes que la profesión lo demanda a veces, prometo compensar te lo.

Con una afirmación de cabeza

Ella camino por la calle mirando en todas direcciones tal vez podría encontrar algo que le gustará ver o hacer.

* * *

En otro lado no tan lejos una audi negro se dirigía en dirección al centro de la ciudad. El joven que conducía aquel auto era sin duda un joven de negocios importante, se dirigía molesto pues alguien parecía no haber hecho lo que se le solicito.

Llego a un edificio en el cual se exhibían algunas obras culturales invaluables, el había dirigido aquel proyecto pues pensaba que con algo cultural estaban fomentando también parte de una responsabilidad social para con la empresa y la sociedad.

La galería constaba desde manuscritos de la época feudal hasta obras de arte contemporáneas sin duda una galería muy bien montada.

Estaciono el auto y se dirigió a la entrada, justo cuando hija a entrar se topó con alguien no muy agradable a su vista.

- Itachi, que haces aquí?

- Ya me hice cargo del imperfecto, descuida puedes regresar a tus actividades normales.

- Me cercioraré yo mismo, gracias

Aquel hombre de nombre Itachi era alto al igual que su hermano de tez blanca y cabello negro como el ébano, vistiendo un traje gris y corbata blanca bastante guapo a los ojos de muchas. Sus miradas se encontraron y el solo alzo los hombros en señal de no darle importancia saliendo del lugar.

Al hermano menor le hizo molestar aquella acción y entro golpeando con el hombro tomo su celular y empezó a marcar. Al no fijarse en el camino tropezó con una chica que para el en aquellos momentos no era relevante. Siguió su camino hacia el centro de la exposición dejando a aquella chica extrañada por los malos modales de aquel hombre.

Siguio observando la galería buscando el imperfecto que esperaba pero no lo vio por ningún lado seguro su hermano mayor ya se había hecho cargo, una voz le respondió en la línea de aquel número que había marcado.

- Diga?

- Tío Madara, me escuchas?

- Sasuke deberías moverte, no escucho nada. Hola! Hola!

El joven salió lo más pronto que pudo de la galería, al lograr salir pudo escuchar con perfección el sonido de aquel que tenía en la línea.

- Tío por que llamaste a Itachi para resolver el problema, yo lo haría es mi proyecto.

- Lo sé, lo se Itachi estaba en la zona, deja de quejarte comomun niño pequeño ambos son igual de importantes.

- No parece, deja de meterlo en mis proyectos.

Al seguir hablando con aquel hombre el joven pudo ver a la gente salir corriendo de la galería al ver eso trato de conseguir que alguien le diera respuesta pero nadie lo hacía por la conmocion, Sasuke por fin vio a uno de los empleados y pregunto.

- ahí un incendio señor Uchiha aún ahí gente dentro.

- gracias - dejo al trabajador y en la línea la cual aún tenía en espera a su tío hablo - parece ser que ahí un incendio tío te llamare luego.

- Sasuke espera, ahí dentro ahí unos manuscritos de suma importancia para el presidente , los pedimos prestados debes recuperarlos. - Sasuke colgó la llamada y viendo que nadie había llamado a los bomberos entro al edificio por aquellos manuscritos.

La gente ya habia salido del lugar, justo cuando el entraba la chica de momentos antes salió viéndolo entrar.

La chica trato de detenerlo pero el pareció no haber escuchado, saco el celular de su bolso y llamo a emergencias.

- Es una emergencia ahí un hombre que sigue adentro Porfavor apresúrense.

Su convicción era la de salvar vidas, miraba a la gente aún ilesa pero seguía preocupada por el joven que había entrado al edificio peligrando.

Sasuke buscaba los manuscritos todo estaba en llamas, se expandía rápidamente por todas las habitaciones de la galería. Cuando por fin encontró los manuscritos hizo de todo para romper el cristal logrando sacarlos de una posible extinción de ellos por el fuego.

se dirigía a la salida estaba seguro que podría salir cuando una barra de metal lo atrapo sin poder moverse quizás esta no era tan pesada pero al tumbarlo quedo inconsciente por el golpe y la falta de oxígeno.

Sakura no podía esperar más, aquel hombre moriría si alguien no entraba a ayudarlo, armada de valor entro y busco en las primeras secciones de la galería, el fuego consumía todo a su paso rápidamente. Ella siguió buscando hasta que pudo observarlo tirado en el suelo.

Tomo su pulso y vio que seguía con vida, estaba segura de que se había desmayado por la falta de oxigenación. Retiró la barra de metal y lo trato de cargar , sin duda aquel hombre se veía delgado y de buen cuerpo pero eso no le quitaba el peso. Logro despertarlo y ponerlo en pie, poco consiente logro sacar a aquel hombre del lugar.

Una vez fuera las ambulancias y bomberos estaban llegando así que ella hizo todo por hacer que la ayudarán a cargarlo y llevarlo al hospital.

Lo subieron a la camilla y posteriormente a la ambulancia siendo ella quien lo acompaño durante el trayecto.

Mientras los subían a ambos alguien observaba de lejos, el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, los miraba preguntandose "Que hacia la hija de la Dra. Tsunade con su hermanito"

En el trayecto al hospital Sakura no dejaba de estar pendiente de el, le causaba una extraña sensación en el estómago mirarlo.

* * *

Comenzó a abrir los ojos con un poco de dolor en la cabeza, miro por todos lados viendo una habitación que parecía ser un hospital siguió mirando hasta encontrarse en la mesa de a lado de la cama una Mota rosa dormida sobre el escritorio, la observo dormida un largo rato, su cabello era del color más extraño, rosa, de un largo hasta la espalda media vestía un pantalo negro de vestir con una blusa blanca y un saco del mismo color a su punto de vista ella se veía realmente hermosa.

Estaba anocheciendo y su invitada aún no despertaba, la miro por unos segundos y luego fijó su vista nuevamente al televisor. Sus ojos cambiaron de dirección cuando vieron movimiento por parte de la chica.

Comenzo a levantarse tallando un poco sus ojos en señal de querer despertar , cuando por fin estaba despierta miro hacia la cama poniéndose de un tono particular de sonrojo. Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa torcida deteniendo quizás la risa que se avecinaba.

Ella fijó su mirada en el y tomó postura sentándose con la espalda recta al asiento en donde habia dormido.

- Disculpe - hablo ella primero - se suponía que esperaria a que usted despertara y me iría pero parece ser que ha pasado tiempo ya esta oscuro afuera.

- Si así es, gracias por tomarse la molestia.

- No ah sido nada, espero no haberlo incomodado

- En lo absoluto, sólo tuve que limpiarle la baba unas cuantas veces y subir el volumen del televisor por sus ronquidos.

Ella coloco sus manos en su rostro y una de sus manos viajo a la comisura de sus labios para poder retirar los residuos de baba que según el sr. Ella tenia, estaba más roja que un tomate.

- Es broma señorita - la miro hacerle un puchero y bajar la mano -

- Usted me ha asustado - seguía con el puchero en su cara - es la conversación más larga que eh tenido con un extraño.

- Entonces permítame no ser un extraño, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha usted es estudiante?

- No, esta mañana hice mi examen de titulación soy médico bueno si paso el examen lo seré oficialmente.

- Y como se siente al respecto señorita ...

- Sakura

- Entonces señorita sakura como se siente al respecto, esta confiada?

- Estoy nerviosa pero quiero confiar en que hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

- Si me lo pregunta estoy seguro de que la llamarán pronto para darle buenas noticias.

- Gracias, será mejor que me marche ya es tarde.

- Claro y muchas gracias. - la chica se sonrojó, ya estando en la puerta de la habitación hizo una reverencia para salir cuando - Señorita Sakura?

- Si?

- Deberíamos dejar de ser extraños, no lo cree? - Ella lo miro nuevamente sonrojada y salió de aquella habitación con una sonrisa, justo cerro la puerta cuando vio un mensaje en su celular que hizo que el día fuese aún mejor. Lo leyó con una gran sonrisa "Nos complace anunciarle que usted ha sido la puntuación más alta de su generación en el examen de titulación, nos complace llamarla médico General Sakura Tsenju"

* * *

Dias despues de aquel encuentro se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha esperando a las a fueras de un colorido parque de diversiones. Miraba el reloj con cara angustia te pues la persona a quién el vería ahí aún no llegaba. Se sentía nervioso, sus pensamientos volaban pensando en que quizás le habria pasado algo en el camino o un que tal si ella no acudía a la cita. Sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando la vio llegar con el cabello suelto una falda larga y una blusa de tirantes acompañado por un suéter ligero.

La miro con una sonrisa y se dirigieron hacía dentro del parque de diversiones.

subieron a diversos juegos, ambos se sentían en confianza uno con el otro, ella platicaba sobre su examen al cual el comentaba que sabía que ella lo pasaría.

se les veía en todo tipo de juegos y aunque Sasuke no fuese a típico a esas cosas el lo disfrutaba, veía en ella a la primera mujer desinteresada hacia el, la miraba a cada segundo esperando a que ella no se desvaneciera ante sus propios ojos siendo un sueño pues para el eso era parecido a un sueño irreal y perfecto.

La última atracción a la que subirían sería al observatorio mucha gente deseaba subir al elevador y el Sasuke Uchiha al ver la cantidad de gente en aquel elevador tomo a su compañera por la mano no dejándola subir diciendo un "primero ustedes" a la gente que se encontraba ya en el elevador.

Logrando sostener la mano de ella, Sakura miro sus manos enlazadas y desvió la mirada con un sonrojo al ver que el chico no alejaba su mano ella tampoco lo hizo.

Algunas estaciones después ellos seguían viendose y sosteniendo la mano del otro, hacían todo juntos y salían cada que su profesiones les permitían aunque para ellos eso no era un impedimento.

se veían siempre con una sonrisa y siempre con las manos enlazadas.

En alguna de sus citas giban al cine como aquel día, ella veía la película con seriedad y el la miraba preocupado pues quizás no disfrutaba aquella película como el lo hacía. Al salir de la función la miro y le preguntó sobre su actitud.

- Es triste

- Que es triste Sakura?

- La película?

- Si, no me gustó el desenlace final. Que objetivo tiene yo preferiría no haber amado jamás a aquella persona

- Como dices eso, sólo es una película a mi si me gusta de no haberte amado jamás para no sufrir tu pérdida yo preferiría dar mi vida por que sigas siendo feliz a desear nunca haberte amado.

- Mmm - lo miro con semblante serio - preferiría no haberte amado jamás así tu no morirás y yo no sufriría.

El la abrazo con fuerza y dijo - Es imposible no amarte ya no te metas en la película tanto. - le sonrió y ella le devolvió su sonrisa.

El tiempo paso después de aquella vez y juntos soplaban veletas y aniversarios. Pasaban Navidades y Días de san Valentín juntos.

En su tercer san Valentín juntos el había preparado algo lindo para ella ansioso a que llegara la hora de ver su cara al dárselo, pero lo que hizo épico aquel san Valentín fue una conversación pendiente que había tenido con ella.

- Sasuke , llegas temprano - lo paso a su casa , guiándolo a la sala donde se encontraba la Madre de Sakura, aquella mujer que a su criterio era demasiado imponente - buenas noches, señora Tsenju. - Pudo ver a un hombre que no conocía, seguro de la edad de Tsunade.

sakura lo miro y observo su falta de educación en el momento.

- Sasuke el es mi padrino Jiraiya

- Mucho gusto señor

- El gusto es mío chico , me han contado muchas cosas de ti, buenas para que no te preocupes, lamento no haber avisado pero debía de conocer a quién voy a casar con mi adorada Saku.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras y observo a Sakura quien regañaba a a su padrino por decir tales cosas, con un notorio sonrojo miro a Sasuke con cara de pedir perdón.

Los cuatro cenaron juntos para después dejar a la parej salir a tomar airé fresco, Sasuke ansiaba poder darle su regalo. Y preguntarle algo. ambos se sentaron en la mesita del jardín.

- Abre el mío - le dio una cajita morada envuelta con un lazo blanco, el lo abrió y vio unos chocolates en forma de bolita.

- Los hice yo misma, se que no te gusta el dulce pero son amargos, come uno! - el la miro y tomo uno comiendolo frente a ella con una sonrisa torcida, amaba esos gestos de ella.

- Delicioso! Sakura tu estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo?

- Es mi turno! - había gritado ella desenvolviendo el regalo de Sasuke dejando ver un pequeño piano el cual era una caja de música con joyero. - Sasuke es hermoso gracias.

- Me da gusto que te gustara , ahora respecto a mi pregunta.

- Sasuke ya viste el cielo de esta noche, esta demasiado estrellado lo puedes ver?

- Saku, deja de cambiarme el tema sólo responde si te gustaría en algún momento casarte conmigo.

- creo que tienes un poco de chocolate aquí - se acercó a el y hizo como sí retirará la suciedad

- Deja de cambiar el tema - ella lo miro riendo y ambos comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas y cambios de tema por parte de Sakura

Para ellos todo era perfecto, a excepción cuando Sakura debía salir de la ciudad por ir a algún curso que el hospital donde ella trabajaba organizaba. Esos días Sasuke Uchiha era un zombie, estaban tan acostumbrados a estar juntos que los días que ella no estaba parecían eternos.

Aquella vez que el se sintió como zombie o peor muerto de verdad debía dar una conferencia por una nueva galeria que se abriría, su tío Madara insistía en que debía poner buena cara ante los medios.

Una hora después de dar inicio A la conferencia, alguien observaba desde las sombras a Sasuke con una imperturbable sonrisa al verle, imperturbable al menos hasta que escucho algunos paso y una voz conocida.

- Sakura, hace mucho que no te veía.

- sí verdad , hace ya algún tiempo.

- No se suponía que estabas fuera de la ciudad?

- Así era , voy llegando por favor no le digas nada a Sasuke quiero darle la sorpresa.

- Claro, y ... - el hi a a seguir hablando cuando ella lo interrumpió Derrepente.

- Vine a verlo dar su discurso Itachi si no te molesta deseó escucharlo.

- Porsupuesto - el no daba crédito a sus ojos ni a su mente, desde que la vio aquel día en la galería con su hermano sintió deseos de que fuese el a quien ella salvo y no al revés aquella chica le había hechizado desde tiempo atrás pero ahora era de su hermano.

Todos aplaudieron, haciendo que Sakura dejara a Itachi en aquel lugar. Iría a buscar a Sasuke.

Lo vio parado alejado de toda la muchedumbre pues el estaba saliendo por un callejón lejos de los reporteros. Tapó sus ojos por detrás de el y el al sentir las manos cálidas sobre sus parpados sabía al instante quien era.

se giró y la abrazo dandole vueltas y besándola, besandola como si no hubiera un mañana . Caminaron juntos a la salida platicando, cuando al salir a la calle principal Sakura se desvaneció entre sus brazos.

La prensa esperando a Sasuke observo aquello corriendo al lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

Sasuke asustado tomo a Sakura en brazos y corrió a su auto llevándola al hospital.

Esperaba ansioso fuera de la habitación cuando Tsunade Tsenju la madre de Sakura llegaba al igual que Sasuke preocupada.

- Que ha pasado?

- Se desvaneció

- Sólo así?

- Si

vieron al Dr. salir de la habitación de Sakura y parandose del asiento en la sal de espera corrieron a el.

- Son los parientes de Sakura Tsenju supongo

- Si así es.

- Bueno ella realmente no tiene nada grave, esta agotada se sobré exigió mucho en su estado y eso causo el desmayo.

- Estado? - Tsunade comprendía pero Sasuke no lo creí el debía seccionar se de haber escuchado bien.

- si así es , la señorita Sakura esta embarazada les dejo para que le den la noticia, felicidades joven.

- Tsunade por favor no le diga nada por el momento , si usted me lo permite quisiera pedirle matrimonio primero sera lo más pronto posible mañana si usted me lo permite deseo que no piense que me casó con ella por compromiso usted sabe que la amo.

- Si comprendo sasuke entonces será nuestro secretó sólo por que se que amas a mi hija y no podría esperar un nuero mejor que tu.

- Gracias.

Ambos entraron a ver a Sakura mientras que por dentro y con la magia del teléfono Sasuke planeaba todo para declararse le a Sakura al día siguiente.

* * *

- Muy bien cuidado, no espíes, me daré cuenta ahora tómame fuerte por que bajáremos unos escalones.

Había llegado el día en el que el podría tenerla despertando con el todos los días , la había secuestrado tal cual de su casa brindándole los ojos la subió a su auto y condujo sin que ella supiera donde.

- Casi llegamos Saku.

- Me tienes intrigada, a donde me llevas sasuke-kun

- No Sakura eso no te funcionara, sabes que amo que me digas así pero no lograrás que te diga a donde te eh traído.

la dejo parada sobre un arco decorado de rosas blancas y rosas demasiadas rosas adornaban aquel arco. Había una mesa redonda para dos decorada con un mantel blanco y una cena lista para dos.

Se coloco a espaldas de Sakura y descubrió sus ojos dejándola adaptarse a la luz del lugar, era de noche pues aquel lugar estaba lejos de la ciudad.

Sakura miro todo maravillada, veía todo con fascinación hasta que fijó su vista en el.

- Sakura te eh traído aquí con el único fin de decirte lo mucho que Te amo y lo mucho que deseó pasar mi vida a tu lado, quiero despertar contigo a mi lado, verte cuando me despierto verte cuando duermo y sentirte a mi lado toda la vida.

el se arrodilló ante ella sacando un anillo del estuche, el anillo era de estilo corté princesa con un diamante al centró el cual era el principal, adornado con un cinturón pequeño de diamantes.

- Este anillo lo mande a hacer específicamente para ti, esta diseñado sólo para ti. Se que representa todo mi amor a ti y el que quiera que pases la eternidad conmigo. Ahora lo único que me falta por hacer es Sakura Tsenju te casarías conmigo Sasuke Uchiha?

- yo por por supuesto que me casaría contigo yo también Te amo - lloraba mientras el con una radiante sonrisa le colocaba el anillo donde correspondía ambos se abrazaron una vez que el se paró. Sasuke deshizo el abrazo y volvió a arrodillarse poniendo su cara en el vientre de la chica y besándolo.

- Sakura me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo espero lo sepas, ahí algo que debo decirte - Ella lo miro extrañada - recuerdas aquel día que te desmayaste, recuerdas que te dijimos que era por exceso de trabajo y cansancio.

- Si, que pasa con ello

- bueno te mentimos , si era por cansancio pero más que nada fue por que estas embarazada

- Que? Es por eso mi retraso aunque mama aseguro que era normal por el cansancio

- Si, ella me prometió que no te lo diría por que quería aprovechar esta noche para decirtelo. Espero no te enojes con nosotros.

Ella se agachó a su altura y lo beso, lo beso primero de manera tierna y después pasó a ser un beso de pasión, ambos se separaron dejando su frente recostada sobre la frente del otro.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo. Quiero darte esto - tomo una cadena que llevaba en su muñeca era delgada pero hermosa ,se la puso en la muñeca a Sasuke - esta esclava tiene el grabado de bendición, eso eres para mi. Es muy importante te pido que la cuides como se que nos cuidarás de ahora en adelante - dicho eso toco su vientre aún plano.

Despues de la cena, las emociones y los besos decidieron regresar a la ciudad, era noche y debía regresar a Sakura a casa para que descansara.

El trayecto era tranquilo, ambos hablaban amenamente.

- Que quieres que sea nuestra pequeña bendición?

- Realmente si es una niña o un niño sera una bendición así que cualquiera de los dos o los dos por que no me harían muy feliz.

unas bocinas los sacaron de su plática, el conductor atrás de ellos les seguía apretando la bocina y moviéndose por ambos carriles. El conductor estaba ebrio.

- Déjalo pasar Sasuke-kun

- Eso hago pero no pasa

un golpe y todo estaba en negro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente el golpe había impacto del lado de Sakura. La miro y la acercó a el.

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura porfavor háblame estas bien?

- Sas... Sasuke-kun

sasuke la miro y vio la sangre que manchaba la parte de abajo de su vestido blanco, temió lo peor.

- Tranquila, tranquila

le dolía todo el cuerpo, lloraba sentía como la sangre brotaba de su entrepierna , el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, miro a Sasuke quien en desesperacion trataba de llamar a una ambulancia.

- Tranquila, tranquila la ambulancia no tarda yo estoy contigo Sakura Te amo lo recuerdas no dejare que les pase nada.

- Sasuke-kun - le sonrió y aún con aquel dolor y su cara con sangre cayendo de su cien podía sonreír le a el - Sasuke-kun te amo, recuerdas recue..r..d..as aquella película..

- Sakura no te duermas sigue hablando por favor , que película amor cual

- la que dije que era tris...triste

- si la recuerdo pero no te hagas ideas Saku eso no nos pasara

- tenias razón yo. Yo jamás me arrepentiré de haberte amado

- No , no Sakura no hables así por favor no hables - el la tenía en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente por aquellas palabras de ella, no había señales de que alguna ambulancia llegara y eso lo asustaba aún más. - preferiría no haberte amado jamás y que esto no sucediera.


	2. Capítulo II

Veía la tele, más bien la miraba fijamente mientras cambiaba de canal. Últimamente en aquella casa las sonrisas y alegría se habían apagado, siguió apretando el control hasta que se detuvo en algo que la molesto.

"La trágica historia del heredero Uchiha, al saberse muerto hace algunas semanas atrás en un accidente de auto donde lo acompañaba su prometida la medico Sakura Haruno, quién perdió al hijo del heredero están en el hospital algunos días por la circunstancia de su aborto y el golpe del accidente"

Apago la televisión de golpe. Escuchando unos pasos provenientes del comedor.

- Esta gente no tiene escrúpulos por lo que ponen, acaso no saben que lastiman a la gente.

- Mama está bien, no te preocupes. - le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba la diferencia es que esta era falsa. - Saldre quiero despejarme, de acuerdo?

- Te acompaño

- No , quiero estar sola, estaré bien sólo deseó estar sola, porfavor.

- Con cuidado por favor hija.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió. Subió a su auto y con la mirada vacía y un deje de tristeza condujo.

El había dado todo por ella e incluso en aquellos, momentos el que se veía mejor era el.

_flashback_

_aquel dolor y su cara con sangre cayendo de su cien Sakura parecía la que había sufrido más el impacto de aquel accidente._

_- preferiría no haberte amado jamás y que esto no sucediera_

_- no hables así Saku, jamás. Estarás bien saldremos adelante al menos si yo no lo hago tu lo harás por que jamás escogería no amarte, daría mi vida por ti._

_Ambos estaban en silencio, Sasuke se había golpeado la cabeza con el cristal pero no había sufrido cortes, el parecía estar bien a simple vista pero el golpe le había causado una hemorragia interna la cual después se haría un derrame._

_La ambulancia llegó viendo a la pareja tomados de la mano con la cara en dirección del otro. Inmediatamente los sacaron de ahí. Sakura era quién se veía peor al verse con tanta sangre encima._

_Al llegar al hospital ambos iban a la par en camillas cuando Sakura escucho que a Sasuke lo operarían de gravedad. Ella lo miro alejarse de donde ella hiba, se paró rápidamente de la camilla y pidió que la dejarán estar en la operación ella sintio una fuerte opresión en su pecho en el momento en el que a Sasuke lo pasaron a la sala de operaciones._

_La sedaron, su condición ya era mala pues tenía una hemorragia por causa del embarazo, la fuerza que ella puso antes de que la sedarán causo la pérdida de aquella bendición que esperaban juntos. Ella claro no lo sabía, había creído lo peor cuando vio la sangre brotar de su entrepierna durante el choque._

_Unas horas más tarde Sakura despertó, girando su cabeza vio a su madre en la silla de aquel hospital mirándola con asombro y ojos llorosos._

_- Mama , que ha pasado con Sasuke , como está?_

_- Saku, mi amor tienes que ser fuerte, a Sasuke_

_- No, yo lo vi. El estaba bien, el no tenía ni un rasguño_

_- hija Sasuke falleció anoche por un derrame cerebral._

_Ella lloro, había llorado hasta el cansancio perdiendolo todo, su hijo y su amor Sasuke. Aquella persona cuyo el destino deseó juntar ya no estaba con ella._

_Fin de flashback_

Ella siguió manejando hasta el lugar donde había sido aquel accidente se detuvo unos kilómetros antes estacionando su auto en la entrada de un puente que servía como mirador en aquel lugar.

Ella avanzo hacia el lugar mirando como había quedado las marcas de las llantas o los letreros caídos por el impacto. Deseo haberse ido ella también con el.

Miro el puente y se encaminó a el , llegando a la mitad de el miro aquel hermoso paisaje que otorgaba el estar ahí, suspiro y subió al barandal del puente.

- Te amo y no puedo estar sin ti, deseó estar contigo

Se dejó caer al vacío.

* * *

Despertaba lentamente mirando todo a su alrededor, recordaba haberse lanzado pero no el haber recibido el impacto.

Se paró mirando todo, ella estaba en una roca mirando el río pasar, el río salía de una hermosa cascada a su espalda, se preguntaba que era ese lugar.

- No es el lugar al que deseabas ir verdad? - la voz parecía de un hombre mayor, busco entre la maleza y las hojas que caían de los árboles por la figura de aquella voz.

- Quien o que eres? Y dónde estoy?

- Estas justo debajo del puente de donde saltaste, mira. - Ella miro hacia arriba y efectivamente ahí estaba aquel puente. - Tu no querías seguir aquí pero sólo a las personas como tu se les puede ofrecer esto.

Sakura lo pudo ver salir de entré las hojas que caían de aquellos enormes árboles. Era una persona de avanzada edad cubierta por una capucha , tenía un bigote largó y blanco. La observo y con la mano hizo que todas las hojas que caían de los árboles regresarán a su lugar. Ella se sorprendió.

- A que se refiere con personas como yo?

- No eres tu aquella que perdió todo lo que el destino le entrego?

- Yo no lo perdí , lo cuide y lo atesore. - eso último lo había dicho con la voz entrecortada.

- Te daré tres opciones niña, ese remolino de agua turbio y obscuro es el lugar al cual tu querías ir, aquel - señalo a la cascada más alta donde provenía el agua del río - es un lugar en el tiempo donde tu quieras regresar pero para poder regresar al lugar al que quieras ir deberas perder algo valioso para ti, o quizás regresar al puente sea tu última opcion.

- regresar? No entiendo yo... Yo quería

- Se lo que querías pero dudaste demasiado, es por eso que estas aquí. Cualquiera opción que tomes debes hacerlo sin dudas.

- quiero regresar - señalo la cascada - regresare con el y evitare que todo suceda.

- Así debes de hablar, sin dudas Pero recuerda que a veces lo que deseamos es diferente al resultado que queremos obtener, A qué año debo regresarte?

- A aquel donde aún no existía el amor.

- Bien, recuerda que todo cambio en la historia tiene sus consecuencias, estas preparada para ello?

- si, estoy preparada para saber que el no me amara - haré lo mismo que el hizo daré mi amor por que puedas vivir y puedas ser feliz. Esta vez seré yo quién se sacrifique por ti.-

Esos eran sus pensamientos en el momento en el que cerraba los ojos y caía de la cascada.

Apareciendo justo cuando aún el amor no existía.

Miro todo, ella estaba de nuevo en aquella galería incendiando se ,salió del lugar buscando con la mirada a Sasuke

trato de detenerlo pero el pareció no haber escuchado, saco el celular de su bolso y llamo a emergencias.

- Es una emergencia ahí un hombre que sigue adentro Porfavor apresúrense.

Sakura no podía esperar más, sabia que no lo podría perder nuevamente. Ella entro y lo busco hasta que pudo observarlo tirado en el suelo.

Tomo su pulso y vio que seguía con vida, estaba segura de que se había desmayado por la falta de oxigenación. Retiró la barra de metal y lo trato de cargar.

Una vez fuera las ambulancias y bomberos estaban llegando así que ella lo dejo recostado en las escaleras de la entrada del lugar. Lo observo y lloro por que el estaba vivo pero no podía dejar que todo se repitiera nuevamente.

- Perdóname, pero se que es lo mejor, podrás tener una familia y ser feliz con otra persona. Se agachó y lo beso lentamente.

La ambulancia se acercaba así que rápidamente se quitó aquel brazalete que le había dado y se lo puso en el bolsillo del saco que usaba aquel día.

- Te amo, recuérdalo.

y con esas últimas palabras se alejó del lugar.

alguien había observado todo aquello y al ver que subían a Sasuke Uchiha a la ambulancia se coló en ella argumentando que había sido ella quien lo saco del edificio.

Sakura no pudo ver aquello pues ella ya se había dado la vuelta y marchado pero justo cuando estaba por salir de la zona del incendio una explosión la alcanzo lastimando su cuerpo por el impacto de aquella explosión. Rápidamente otra ambulancia llego y la llevo al hospital.

Justo en aquel pasillo donde alguna vez ambos fueron separados volvía a presenciar la separación de ambos, ella iba en una dirección y a el lo llevaban en dirección contraerá dejando ver a una chica de pelo rojo que acompañaba a Sasuke en vez de Sakura quien había sido su acompañante la primera vez. Sakura estaba inconsciente en la camilla sin poder verlo. El destino los había unido y ahora ella iba contra el destino sin duda sería cruel.

5 años Después.

Mucho tiempo había pasado, ella había tratado no volverlo a ver jamás se había dispuesto de aquello pues su decisión estaba tomada. Lo veía de vez en cuando en las revistas de negocios, siempre que lo hacía su corazón se oprimía.

Ella no había podido quedarse quieta salía y entraba de un hospital a otro, quizás por que no había nada que la llenara y si le solicitaban cambiar ella lo hacia.

su madre sabía que ser médico era demandante de eso no había duda pero ella se exigía demasiado, duraba en turnos de 48 hrs y si había emergencia ella se quedaba. Eso la preocupaba pues realmente no podía entender que le pasaba, quizás su pasión a la profesión pensaba ella.

Era 24 de diciembre y ella estaba en guardia, esa noche se daría en una de las salas del hospital una fiesta en honor al nuevo dueño y administrador de aquel hospital. Era uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio, uno de los más reconocidos en todo Japón y ella por fin había optado por quedarse ahí después de que la invitaron a trabajar en el. Realmente ese lugar la hacía feliz su especialidad era el área de pediatría, en la actualidad también estaba aprendiendo sobre la especialidad en neurología ella había sufrido por causa de una mala cirugía y una hemorragia así que deseaba aprender todo lo que pudiera.

- Sakura?

- perdón Hinata que decías?

- te decía que si no te molestaba trabajar justo el 24 de diciembre, yo quisiera estar en alguna cena romántica en estos momentos. Que mal que nos toco guardia no?

- si aunque la Navidad no es tan romántica como piensas.

Esa noche las invitaron a participar en aquella fiesta Y aunque todos iban vestidos de manera formal a ella no le importó mucho pues al final ella estaba de guardia, así que tanto ella como Hinata había entrado en uniforme . Entro al lugar, unos minutos más tarde comenzaron con los anuncios.

- Por favor denle la bienvenida al nuevo gerente general del hospital Konoha el sr. Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella estaba helada por lo que veía a continuación.

El entraba con un traje negro y una corbata blanca a aquel lugar con una de esas medias sonrisas que lo caracterizaban, pero algo la sorprendió de la mano de el entraba una pelirroja con un vestido blanco ceñido, su media hermana Karin.

Recordo las palabras de aquel viejo que le había devuelto a la vida "perderás algo" lo había perdido realmente? Desde un principio ella no había titubeado para que el viviera y fuera feliz sí eso significaba que era feliz con su hermana entonces ella era feliz.

El dio su primer discurso y justo cuando ella estaba de salida no se fijó y cayo sobre un florero de los que estaban ahí todos la miraron y el al ver la ayudo a levantarse. Ella lo miraba embobada y sonrojada pues era volver a recordar cuanto lo amaba.

Al ponerse de pie y ver una cortada en su palma ella vio a Karin ponerse a un lado y la saludo con un "hola hermana" Sasuke observo a Karin sorprendido de que jamás le hubiese contado sobre su hermana o que en su defecto jamás la conociera hasta ese día.

- Sasuke-san permítame, la Dra. Sakura Tsenju - el estiro la mano y dijo "encantado" ella tomo su mano y asintió con la cabeza un "igualmente" - Ella es encargada del piso de pediatría es toda una prodigio aunque la vea muy joven.

- Ya lo creo. - El la observo detalladamente y lo que pudo apreciar fue algo que le sorprendió jamás había conocido a alguien tan hermosa. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una Karin jalándole del brazo.

- Sakura, mucho tiempo sin verte.

- si hermana, si me disculpan - hizo una reverencia y fue hacia donde estaba Hinata.

Karin tomo de la mano a Sasuke y lo llevo a la mesa, de pronto un fotógrafo apareció y sorprendió a Sasuke con preguntas.

- Sasuke-san usted y la señorita son pareja?

El no quería responder pero alguien respondió por el.

- Así es, lamentamos no haberlo dicho antes pero esperábamos un poco más de tiempo para hacerlo.

- tienen planes de boda señorita?

- pues - miro a Sasuke y este no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza - esperamos poder casarnos pronto pero eso ya después lo haremos formal.

- porfavor señor salga. - alguien de seguridad había llegado para sacar al reportero.

Sakura había podido escuchar aquello y con una mano en su corazón contuvo las lágrimas . Después de que todos cenarán, ella estaba lista para salir de ahí aunque antes de hacerlo ella fijó su vista en el árbol de Navidad y dejo sus recuerdos salir a flote.

_"Sabes Saku muchos piensan que Navidad es una fecha romántica aunque en algunas culturas significa la tala de muchos árboles para adornar la Navidad. Es el sacrificio que la naturaleza hace por la humanidad. ella lo miro y respondió. Entonces Sasuke-kun el próximo año pintemos uno en vez de comprarlo. El la miro sonriente y río con ella. Eso haremos Saku, feliz Navidad."_

- Feliz Navidad , Sakura-san. Cree usted que Navidad es una fecha romántica, seguro estaría más feliz en otro lado así que le agradezco por esta aqui de guardia esta noche.

- Feliz Navidad, gerente general, no creo que pudiera estar en un mejor lugar que en este - ambos miraron el arbolito de Navidad frente a ellos - después de todo es el sacrificio que la naturaleza hace por la humanidad.

El quedo sorprendido y ella se retiró sin mirarlo, mientras alguien los observaba desde lejos.

había pasado año nuevo y ella se encontraba en su oficina redactando una carta hubo algunos toquidos en su puerta y un adelante por parte de ella, dejando entrar a una chica de cabello negro azulado con un cuerpo de modelo. Era su amiga Hinata quien la había ayudado en la incorporacion a ese enorme hospital.

- Tengo un momento libre Saku, ya comiste?

- No aún no Hinata, eh estado un poco ocupada - le miro sonriente y Hinata comprendió que habia cosas que aún no conocía de su amiga.

- Quieres que vayamos juntas?

- Si claro, adelantate en un minuto te sigo ya que acabe.

- Que haces? Si se puede saber claro esta

- Mi carta de renuncia

La cara de Hinata era de shock, Sakura la miro comprendiendo la cara, ella tenía un buen pago por sus servicios era jefa de un piso y aquel era el hospital de entré los mejores cinco de todo el país, entonces ¿por que querer marcharse? Se llevaba bien con sus compañeros eso estaba claro, pero el nuevo director general de hospital le causaba más que añoranza. Ella no podía estar cerca de el , prometio que se alejaría de su vida.

- Sakura-chan te han ofrecido para otro hospital? O acaso no te caemos bien?

- Nada de eso Hinata me caes muy bien es sólo que no me siento preparada para ser jefa de piso soy muy joven y quisiera hacer por fin mi doctorado quizás en el extranjero.

- oh! Si ese es el caso te extrañare mucho Sakura , sólo no te vayas si realmente no lo deseas. - la chica le sonrió - te espero en el comedor.

- Hinata - la detuvo en su salida - si te propusieras alejarte de alguien y ese alguien aparece en tu vida, harías cualquier cosa por alejarlo de nuevo?

- tu pregunta es extraña pero si ese fuera el caso y trataste de alejarte y esa persona siempre logra regresar creo que es el destino.

- pero si supieras que algo malo le podría pasar estando cerca de esa persona?

- pues entonces trataría de alejarme lo más que se pudiese, te espero abajo.

Asi era, ella lo pensaba y sabía que eso debía hacer. Aquella oportunidad que le dieron la tomo para poder salvarlo. Lo amaria desde lejos, debía de hacerlo. Sabía que el ya era feliz con aquella mujer y eso la hacía feliz.

Termino la carta, la guardo en la computadora y se dispuso a ir al comedor.

Al llegar al elevador se topó con Sasuke quien también esperaba a que llegara el elevador.

- Buenas tarde Sakura-san, ya comió?

- Aún no Sasuke-san y usted?

- Aún no, ah tenido mucho trabajo el día de hoy? Aún desconozco los horarios y guardias de los Doctores pero seguro a usted ya se le pasó su hora de comida no?

- Estuve ocupada, aquel que ejerce bien su profesión no antepone la salud de sus pacientes por salir a la hr de comida.

- Muy consciente,porfavor - extendió su mano para que entrara al elevador que acababa de llegar.

- Gracias - los segundos para llegar al comedor fueron silenciosos una vez ahí ambos se formaron siendo el quién comenzó a servirse primero, ella lo observaba con atención.

Sakura comenzó a servirse de lo que había en la barra de comida ya tenía algunas cosas en su charola hasta que vio el último tazón de sopa de verduras con un enorme tomate rojo encima, aún estaba caliente, se notaba por el humo que salía. Extendió su mano para tomarlo justo en el momento en que otra mano se apresuraba por tomarlo también.

- Disculpa, adelante

Sakura lo miro y recordó aquella vez que estaban en su casa juntos mientras ella le preparaba la cena, el había entrado a la cocina.

_- "Que haces aquí adentro sal de la cocina ahora mismo Sasuke - el la observaba y la rodeo por la cintura - por que me haces esto Sakura huele tan delicioso además sabias que es mi favorito? Amo la sopa de verduras. - ella lo observo dándose vuelta y quedando frente a el , lo beso y el la tomo con más fuerza haciendo del beso más posesivo. Ella se separó lentamente - Mentiroso, no te gusta la sopa de verduras lo dices por que hueles los tomates que le pondré pero, no dejare que te robes mis tomates hasta la hora de la cena así que fuera de la cocina."_

- No porfavor , tómelo usted

- Claro que no Sakura lo viste primero adelante, yo tomare otra cosa.

- No! Tomalo se que es tu favorito. - La observo sorprendido, había escuchado bien, ella sabía que aquel platillo le gustaba - Bueno el tomate , yo disculpa tómelo sólo adivine.

Ella se había ido cuando el salió de sus pensamientos , era posible que hubiese adivinado, comenzó a razonar y en pensar en lo que podría ser quizás una opción más racional. Pensó que tal vez Karin le había dicho a Sakura de aquella fascinación suya por el tomate pero no estaba muy seguro de sí Karin lo sabía o no y además ellas realmente no eran muy unidas.

Esa misma tarde un toquido en la puerta irrumpió en la oficina de Sasuke.

- Adelante

El dejo los papeles que leía y fijó su vista en el invitado en su oficina. Era ella, aquella misma que había "adivinado" su fascinación por los tomates.

- Sasuke-san lamento importunarlo pero eh venido a trae mi carta de renuncia.

Eso lo dejo en shock, ella era de las mejores médicos de aquel hospital, graduada con honores tanto de la facultad como de la maestría y según sus colegas pronto empezaría su doctorado a la corta edad de 30, el no podía arriesgarse a dejarla ir así como así. El a penas comenzaba a dirigir aquel lugar si ella se salía ponía en tela de juicio su trabajo.

- Disculpa puedo saber a que se debe tu renuncia?

- La carta lo específica.

- La carta dice por falta de experiencia y no ser apta para el trabajo. Déjeme decirle Sakura que no creo que ese sea el motivo esté ha sido el único hospital en el que usted ha estado por más de un año, leí su historial y me sorprendió saber que hospital en el que estaba se cambiaba casi al finalizar el año o a los seis meses. Acaso le incomoda saber que su cuñado es su jefe directo? Quiero saber la verdadera razón.

- Verdadera razón de que? Disculpen entre sin tocar. Hola Sakura.

- Sakura desea renunciar al hospital

Sakura miro a la recién llegada, Karin su media hermana obviamente por parte de su padre aquel que realmente no tenía la culpa y el cual había fallecido algunos años atrás dejando a su madre inconsolable y la familia de su media hermana más que molesta. Ellas se llevaban por meses siendo Sakura la menor.

- Sakura no creo que sea algo prudente podrías afectar el nuevo trabajo de Sasuke por que no lo piensas mejor, hazlo por la familia.

- Tranquila Karin si eso desea ella está bien , sólo piénsalo Sakura - extendió su mano y le regresó el sobré con la carta.

- Con su permiso - ella se retiró del lugar , se acercó al elevador para poder irse a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa vio a su mama y la abrazo, estaba claro que todo aquello que habia sufrido jamás había pasado pero eso no significaba que para ella no hubiese sucedido. Sentadas en el mueble de su casa Sakura se acostó en su madre dejando la cabeza en sus piernas mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

- Mama aún cuando no pudieses estar con papa seguiste ahí acaso eso no te hacia sentir triste? No lo digo como ofensa sólo tengo curiosidad.

- Si, me hacia sentir triste pero sabía los motivos por los que tu papa no podía estar conmigo y para mi no era tan difícil si bien no podía estar con el frente a otros de manera emocional al menos trataba de ayudarlo en su trabajo siempre que podía, eso me hacia sentir aún más feliz.

Al haber conversado con su madre y estar ambas en sus recamaras descansando tuvo la idea de sí el destino le estaba poniendo enfrente nuevamente quizás no como algo más personal pero si algo como un ángel guardián ella se aseguraría de apoyarlo en el trabajo, eso haría de ahora en adelante.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a su trabajo y al llegar paso a la oficina de Sasuke, nuevamente ahí estaba Karin. Ella pidió permiso para entrar y entro.

- Sasuke-san eh venido a informarle que no renunciare al trabajo y pospondré algún tiempo mi viaje para el doctorado. Espero no le moleste mi cambio de opinión.

- En lo absoluto más que complacido por tener en mi hospital a la hija de una gran médico además de que es un prodigio.

- Gracias , regresare a mis actividades.

Salió del lugar con una Karin detrás suyo, ella esperaba el elevador cuando irrumpieron en su calmada espera.

- No se a que estés jugando, primero queriéndote ir y ahora quedándote. Que pretendes? Acaso fue tan fácil convencerte?

- Disculpa? Me quedo por que tu misma lo dijiste es lo mejor por el momento, me quedare a apoyar al nuevo director general.

- Espero que tomes en cuenta que no tienes el derecho de llamarme hermana y viendo las circunstancias quisiera recordarte los errores de nuestros padres así que trata de evitarlos, y deja esa cara de niña linda que no te va.

El ascensor había llegado y ella subió en el dejando a Karin hablando sola. Realmente no le importaba lo que ella pensará.

Al llegar a su piso una camilla con un niño entro a la sala corriendo, ella los alcanzo observando al niño en verdadero mal estado.

- a donde lo llevan?

- lo cambiarán de hospital, la familia no tiene seguro ni dinero para pagar la operación.

- Eso es ridículo yo no cobrare honorarios lleven al niño a la sala yo corro los gastos.

Todos ahí obedecieron, los padres de los niños agradecieron a la Dra de mil maneras mientras ella preparaba todo para que el niño fuese operado. Una peritonitis podía ser bastante preocupante si reventaba dentro del niño.

Unas horas más tarde ella estaba en su consultorio despejando se de aquella cirugia mientras dejaba a cargo a las enfermeras y residentes el observar a los pacientes.

Un hombre entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta, lo distinguió por ser parte de la junta directiva de aquel hospital.

- que puede ser tan urgente que no puede esperar ni siquiera para tocar la puerta.

- No somos un hospital de beneficencia ni de caridades

- Disculpe y que debía hacer, dejar que El Niño muriera? Es usted inhumano?

- Saque sus pertenencias esta misma tarde, usted ya no trabaja aquí.

- Me parece ser que eso lo debo decidir yo, no lo cree Kabuto y en lo que a mi respecta este hospital tiene un fondo monetario para esta clase de circunstancias debemos fomentar la responsabilidad social. No saque nada de aquí Dra Sakura nadie la despedirá si estoy yo para defenderla.

Ella lo miro sorprendida su cara era de sorpresa y un deje de tristeza por las palabras dichas ,sintió un fuerte apretón en su estómago jamás creyó volver a escuchar esas palabras por parte de el por que aunque ese fuese el mismo Sasuke de quién ella estaba enamorada lo hacia muy diferente el hecho de ser un amor unilateral.

- Gracias


End file.
